¿Fama o Amor?
by JoY de CuLLen
Summary: Edward, Emmet y Jasper son tres hermanos muy conocidos en el Instituto Cullen por su fama de galanes, pero esta se verá afectada por la llegada de las hermanas Swan. Todos Humanos.
1. Sus Vidas

**Los personajes de esta historia No son míos, son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tomé para escribir esta historia.**

**¿Fama o amor?**

Prefacio

**Edward, Emmet y Jasper son tres hermanos muy conocidos en el Instituto Cullen, por dos cosas. La primera, porque su padre, Carlisle Cullen, es el dueño de la institución; y la segunda, por su fama de galanes con las chicas. Pero todo empieza a cambiar cuando se dan cuenta que no son los únicos famosos. Ahora, su fama se verá afectada por la llegada de tres hermosas hermanas.**

**Capítulo: 1: Sus vidas**

**Rosalie Pov**

**Rosalie, vamos a llegar tarde- me dijo Alice, preocupada.**

**No te preocupes Alice- dijo mamá (Renée) con tono angustiado porque nos íbamos a Forks a estudiar en el Instituto Cullen ya que aquí en Phoenix no quedaban plazas vacantes en los dos y únicos institutos.**

**Pero mamá- dijo Alice preocupada por que quedaba menos de una hora para que el avión despegara con destino a Forks.**

**Perdona Alice, es que no quiero que se vayan, las voy a extrañar- dijo mamá con un tono muy bajo, que casi no llegué a oírla.**

**Alice abrazó muy tiernamente a mami durante un minuto. **

**¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás? - pregunté, porque hacía media hora que no la veía ni la escuchaba.**

**Hubo un largo silencio.**

**Estoy terminando de arreglar mi cuarto- contestó de mal humor.**

**No tuve tiempo de preguntarle que le pasaba, porque en ese instante llegó mamá.**

**Rose, Alice, Bella, agarren sus cosas que nos vamos- con una falsa sonrisa, para que no nos pusiéramos mal y no nos preocupáramos.**

**Agarré mis cosas y bajé rápidamente a la puerta. Aunque esto de ir a Forks no era una cosa que me hiciera realmente feliz, bajé con una sonrisa sabiendo que, por lo menos iba estar con mis hermanas y mi padre; que vivía en Forks desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Vi bajar por las escaleras a Bella triste y enojada, no sé porqué pero lo voy a averiguar.**

**Alice Pov**

**Durante diez minutos estuvimos todas calladas. Era un silencio muy incómodo.**

**No sabía que hacer. Hablar o no, ya que todas estaban bastante tristes porque nunca nos habíamos separado de mamá y era muy duro para todas. Sobretodo para Bella y para mamá, ya que Bella era la que más tiempo pasaba con René. Eran almas gemelas; y para mamá nos íbamos todas y se quedaba completamente sola.**

**Chicas no estén tristes - dije con mi mejor sonrisa para que se alegraran un poco.**

**Todos los días te vamos a llamar, mamá, para contarte lo que nos ha ocurrido durante el día - dije con un tono alegre, aunque también estaba un poco triste porque nos íbamos a separar de ella.**

**Todas menos Bella mostraron una pequeña sonrisa.**

**Pasamos un rato mas en silencio, ya que nadie se animó a hablar y a mí no se me ocurrió nada más que decir.**

**- Ya llegamos al aeropuerto- dijo René, que no tenía ningún tipo de expresión en la cara.**

**Todas bajamos rápidamente menos Bella.**

**¿Qué le pasaba? - me pregunté.**

**Muy rápido tuvimos que irnos al avión.**

**René se puso a sollozar.**

**- Las quiero mucho hijas. Espero que les vaya todo bien y que me llamen seguido - dijo tan bajito que casi no pudimos oírla.**

**Nosotras también te queremos y te vamos a llamar en cuánto podamos- dijo Bella con una sonrisa y con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**Mamá corrió hasta nosotras que estábamos a punto de entrar al avión y nos abrazó con fuerza. Nos despedimos. Subimos al avión rumbo a Forks y a una nueva vida. **

**Bella Pov**

**Nos ubicamos en nuestros asientos. Por suerte los asientos estaban puestos de a tres. No tuvimos ningún problema para elegir nuestros asientos. Alice, se sentó en el lado de la ventanilla, ya que era muy inquieta y le gustaba mirar mucho los paisajes. Rosalie, en el lado del pasillo, porque le gustaba ver pasar a la gente.**

**Y yo, pues en el centro, porque me daba igual, estaba histérica y lo único que quería era estar en mi mundo y escuchando música.**

**Al rato, Rose se aburrió al ver que no pasaba nadie por los pasillos y empezó a molestarme con preguntas.**

**- ¿Bella que te pasa? Estoy preocupada ¡Llevas toda la mañana enfada! ¿Qué te pasa? - me preguntaba todo el tiempo. **

**No me pasa nada- le dije cansada de sus preguntas, y ya no me acordaba ni de la mitad.**

**Bella, en serio, te conozco bien y se que te pasa algo que me estás ocultando y eso no me gusta. Estoy preocupada. Nunca te vi así- me dijo ansiosa, por saber lo que me pasaba.**

**En ese instante, vi que Alice y Rose se miraron, muy preocupadas por lo que me pasaba. Me di cuenta, para mi desgracia de que ellas no iban a parar de molestarme hasta que les contara lo que me pasaba, así que se los conté.**

**La verdad Rose, lo que me pasa es que como ya sabes yo voy a extrañar mucho mamá, sabes que detesto ir a ese pueblucho, chiquito y lluvioso. Además, me da miedo que me vaya mal en el instituto, que no nos integremos y todo eso- dije muy nerviosa, casi sollozando al recordar que no iba a ver a mamá en una larga temporada.**

**Rose se quedó callada sin saber que decir ya que no se imaginaba que le fuera a decir todo eso.**

**Bella, no te angusties. Si pasara cualquier cosa nosotras siempre vamos a estar juntas- dijo alentándome.**

**Gracias, por estar siempre conmigo y preocuparse- murmuré feliz.**

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

**Jasper Pov**

**¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring! **

**Me desperté, eran las seis y media de la mañana. **

**¡Despierta se hace tarde!- dije casi gritando ya que siempre estaba soñando y se involucraba mucho con sus sueños.**

**¡Aléjate de mí, oso mutante!- me dijo con un tono más alto del que había usado yo.**

**¡Emmett! ¡Levántate ya inútil! vamos a llegar tarde- dije esta vez enojado.**

**¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó completamente asustado.**

**Llegamos tarde- le dije malhumorado.**

**Bajé a la cocina y vi que Edward se reía. Agarré un tasa de cereales con leche que había preparada en la heladera y me senté a desayunar.**

**- ¿¡Qué te pasa!?- le dije gritando.**

**- Nada, Oso Mutante, jajajajaja- me dijo con su risita, la que usaba para reírse de la gente. **

**En ese instante Emmett bajó con el rostro sonrojado porque había escuchado la conversación y porque se dio cuenta que, como siempre había quedado en ridículo delante de sus hermanos. Y Edward al verlo entrar lo desafío con su risita.**

**Yo terminé de comer junto con Edward me alejé de él y esperé hasta que Emmett terminara.**

**Vamos, ¡venga!- dijo Edward en un susurro.**

**Se dio cuenta que ya eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana y el instituto empezaba a las siete y media.**

**Miré mi reloj y le avisé a Emmet ya que no se escuchaba casi nada y dudaba que hubiera escuchado Edward.**

**Nos vamos Emmett.**

**Bajé corriendo las escaleras. Detrás de mi oía a Emmett. No me hacía falta verlo para saber que venía atrás de mí porque con el ruido que hacía me dí cuenta.**

**Emmett Pov**

**Nos subimos al Volvo gris de Edward. Estuve echando chispas durante un buen trecho del camino, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que me estuvieran haciendo bromas. Ya que siempre las hacia yo. **

**Todavía estoy esperando una disculpa de Edward.**

**Agarré mi MP3 y me puse a escuchar música.**

**- Perdón- dijo Edward secamente con una sonrisa.**

**- No pasa nada, hermano- dijo Jasper agradecido de que Edward le haya pedido disculpas.**

**Edward no es de ese tipo de personas que piden disculpas, porque sabe que al final aflojamos. No esperó que yo le dijera nada, porque sabe que me cuesta expresarme. Ya estábamos por llegar al Instituto.**

**Hoy va a ser nuestro día de suerte- dije muy entusiasmado.**

**¡Eso espero! Voy a hacer lo imposible para encontrarme con Jane- aseguró Edward ya que Jane era una de las chicas más lindas del instituto.**

**Miré por la ventana y ahí estaba el instituto, nuestro instituto.**

**Edward aparcó, hizo una pequeña maniobra sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.**

**Todo el mundo estaba atento a que nos bajáramos.**

**Edward Pov**

**1- dijo emmett.**

**2- dije.**

**3- dijo jasper casi apunto de dejarme sordo.**

**Y salimos los tres a la vez del auto, con la frente en alto y con una sonrisa muy seductora. Estaba casi todo el instituto esperando nuestra llegada. Vimos a Jessica, a Ángela, a Mike y a Eric...**

**También vimos aun grupo muy especial de tres chicas muy lindas. La líder del grupo, la más guapa, Jane y sus dos y muy fieles seguidoras también muy guapas, Leah e Irina.**

**A mí como antes había dicho me encantaba Jane, a Emmett le gustaba Irina y a Jasper le gustaba Leah. Ellas nos estuvieron mirando hasta que estuvimos fuera de su alcance.**

**A nosotros nos encantaban esas chicas y no íbamos a parar hasta conquistarlas. Fuimos directamente a la oficina del dueño del colegio, nuestro padre Carlisle Cullen.**

**Buenos días papi. ¿Cómo andas?- le dije de muy buen humor, ya que vi a esa chica tan guapa y me alegro la mañana.**

**Hola chicos. ¿No se les hace tarde?- Nos dijo Carlisle.**

**Eché un vistazo a mi reloj, que marcaban las ocho menos cinco de la mañana.**

**Sí, vámonos- les dije con rapidez, nos marchamos sin despedirnos de Carlisle.**

**Cada uno llegó a su clase correspondiente.**

**Emmett fue a la clase A, yo a la B y Jasper a la C. Los profesores siempre nos ponían en bancos en los que estuviésemos sentados solos, para que las chicas atendieran a la clase.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola a todos!

Ya se que el capítulo es corto pero esta es mi primera historia. Espero que les guste y me manden sus reviews para seguir escribiendo y esforzandome al máximo por ustedes. ¡Gracias!

~ JoY de CuLLen ~


	2. La llegada a Forks

**Capítulo: 2: La llegada a Forks**

**Alice Pov**

**Señores pasajeros, les rogamos que se mantengan en sus asientos, con los cinturones abrochados y los asientos en posición vertical. Gracias por viajar con Aerolíneas FRS- escuché como entre sueños.**

**Y de repente…**

**- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasó?- me pregunté para mis adentros.**

**- ¡Alice!, menos mal, pensábamos que te habías muerto- dijo Rosalie burlándose de mí. Ya que yo, nunca me dormía en los aviones, por miedo a que pasara algo.**

**¿Estuve durmiendo, durante todo el viaje?- pregunté en voz baja y con asombro.**

**Rosalie asintió, mientras se reía al ver la expresión de mi cara.**

**Señores pasajeros, ya hemos aterrizado, no se desabrochen los cinturones hasta que el avión se encuentre completamente detenido. Cuando esto ocurra, las puertas se abrirán y podrán descender- dijo unas de las azafatas por el micrófono.**

**Minutos más tarde, el avión se detuvo y se abrieron sus puertas. Si no hubiera sido por mis hermanas hubiera salido entre las primeras, en cambio, fuimos las últimas en salir, ya que Bella no se movía y Rose como de costumbre era muy lenta.**

**Un minibus nos llevó atravesando toda la pista hasta el edificio del aeropuerto.**

**Ya en el aeropuerto, vimos a lo lejos que nos estaba esperando nuestro padre, Charlie, al que solo conocíamos por fotos.**

**Nunca habíamos tratado mucho con el, ya que era muy tímido y no le gustaba hablar por teléfono.**

**Cuando llegamos a la salida donde te encontrabas con tus familiares, amigos…**

**Tuvimos que atravesar un mundo de gente hasta llegar a su lado. **

**Hola Charlie- le dijimos las tres al unísono y muy alegres de verlo. Yo le di un abrazo muy fuerte y cariñoso, porque sé que aunque el era muy tímido debía de sentir lo mismo que yo sentía hacia él.**

**Hola hijas, vamos al coche- contestó muy secamente, pero con una mirada que dejaba adivinar lo contento que estaba de vernos.**

**Las tres asentimos al mismo tiempo y sonreímos sin dejar de intercambiarnos miradas como queriendo adivinar lo que cada una sentía en ese momento.**

**Rosalie Pov**

**Cuando vimos el coche, nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse y pusimos mala cara.**

**No nos habíamos acordado, Charlie era policía, el coche y la gente que había adentro (nosotras) íbamos a ser el centro de atención, de todo el mundo.**

**Esto no nos gustaba para nada, recién llegábamos a Forks y ya teníamos que ser el centro de atención, de todo el mundo.**

**Subimos al coche rezando, para que un milagro, nos hiciera pasar desapercibidas.**

**Estábamos nerviosas por saber que pasaría con Charlie. Estábamos esperando a que el hablara, cosa casi imposible, ya que como mamá ya nos había dicho, Charlie era una persona a la que no le gustaba hablar.**

**Y bueno…la verdad es que no me gusta el silencio…- dijo Alice, con mucha vergüenza y sonrojada.**

**Me…gustaría hablar de algo, de cómo es Forks, de ti papá y también saber como es el instituto-dijo de nuevo Alice.**

**Unos gritos intensos, interrumpieron el nuevo silencio.**

**Había tres chicas, creo que de nuestra misma edad, riéndose, porque estábamos dentro de un auto de policía, y supongo que por nuestras ropas, sabían que eramos extranjeras.**

**Charlie ni se enteró de lo que estaba sucediendo a nuestro alrededor. Nosotras tres, en cambio, lo vimos todo como una película en cámara lenta, las risas de las chicas, las burlas. Parecía que todas, absolutamente todas las miradas recaían en nosotras.**

**Recién habíamos llegado y ya se estaban riendo de nosotras. No quiero ni imaginar cuando entremos en la escuela, se va ha armar un concurso de chistes. Pensé, mordiéndome mis bellas uñas, con rabia y sin darme cuenta que me estaba haciendo daño.**

**El resto del camino, estuvimos todos callados.**

**Cuando llegamos, Charlie, nos enseñó la casa. Me pareció demasiado chica como para cuatro personas. **

**Había tres cuartos para cuatro personas, obviamente dos de nosotras tendríamos que dormir juntas. No nos gustaba mucho la idea, pero era lo único que había.**

**Después de que Charlie, terminara de mostrarnos la casa, salimos al jardín que daba directamente a la calle.**

**Estuvimos hablando sobre quien iba a estar sola y cuales de nosotras tres íbamos a compartir habitación.**

**Decidimos entre todas que la que se iba a quedar sola era yo, ya que yo y Bella no íbamos a estar juntas ya que somos las dos bastantes grandes y ambas queremos tener nuestra intimidad (también porque según ella soy una antipática). Así fue que de común acuerdo preferimos estar en habitaciones diferentes.**

**Alice, por el contrario, de verdad me encanta como hermana y me gusta mucho estar con ella. Lo que pasa con Alice, es que algunas veces me vuelve loca y no me puedo controlar y eso le hace mucho daño ya que no le gusta que le grite o que nos peleemos entre nosotras y la verdad es que no me gustaría que se pusiera triste por mi culpa.**

**En ese instante vi a un chico…**

**O debería de decir… Un chico muy lindo...**

**Este estaba acompañado por dos chicos más. Era lindísimo. Estaba vestido con una camiseta musculosa y unos pantalones cortos.**

**En el mismo momento que lo vi quise hablarle, pero la verdad que no me atrevía.**

**Ellos no se dieron cuenta que nosotras estábamos ahí, mirándolos. **

**Chicas vengan a comer, ya está la comida servida- Nos dijo Charlie, gritando al ver que estábamos afuera, en el jardín.**

**Ahí vamos- dije atontada, por lo que acababa de ver.**

**Entramos lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo, hasta que, en un momento dado vi a tres chicas detrás de ellos. No podía ser cierto, eran las mismas tres chicas que se habían estado riendo de nosotras cuando íbamos en el auto de Charlie.**

**Nos sentamos en la mesa, y nos pusimos a comer.**

**Que rico esta esto, papá- dijo Alice con mucha razón.**

**Al igual que todo el rato que ya habíamos pasado los cuatro juntos en el coche, una vez más, estuvimos sumergidas durante toda la cena en un interminable silencio. **

**En tan corto tiempo de convivencia, ya había quedado más que claro que nos tendríamos que acostumbrar a que en esta casa, "gana el silencio".**

**Cuando terminamos nos fuimos al cuarto de mis hermanas Alice y Bella.**

**Estuvimos hablando, sobre esos chicos, que vimos pasar y también sobre esas estúpidas que estaban junto a ellos.**

**También tratamos de imaginarnos que pasaría en el instituto. Pero pasara lo que pasara, íbamos a estar siempre juntas apoyándonos.**

**Alice Pov**

**Bella, Rose, me voy a dormir que estoy muy cansada y la verdad no quiero empezar el día de mañana durmiéndome en las clases –dije con pena.**

**Ya que yo quería quedarme con ellas y no perderme nada, de la conversación.**

**Voy contigo –me dijo Bella, supongo que por lástima.**

**Ellas ya me conocían y sabían que me quería quedar, pero también era cierto que si no me dormía ahora, me iba a quedar dormida en clase y eso no era bueno, sobre todo en el primer día de clases.**

**Bella vino conmigo hasta la habitación, ya que la dos íbamos a dormir juntas. Entramos y nos pusimos el pijama.**

**Cuando nos íbamos a lavar los dientes, nos encontramos a Rose, quien por su expresión, seguramente también estaba pensando en lo que pasaría en el instituto por la mañana.**

**Chicas la verdad, espero que nos vaya bien a todas mañana y que nos salga todo estupendo- dijo Rosalie.**

**Si eso es lo que espero yo también – dijo Bella.**

**En ese momento, nos abrasamos fuertemente.**

**Terminamos de lavarnos los dientes y nos fuimos directamente a la cama.**

**Casi al instante, apareció Charlie junto a la puerta de la habitación. Vino a darnos las buenas noches y desde su realidad de adulto e ignorando nuestra angustia pasó a desearnos un buen comienzo de clases.**

**Cuando Charlie se marchó, Bella se levanto de un salto y se acercó junto a mi para decirme que estuviera tranquila, que todo iba a salir bien, que soñara con los angelitos. Me dio un beso y se fue.**

**Gracias – le dije agradecida.**

**Pasado el tiempo, me desperté porque oí ruidos. Era Bella, estaba soñando que mañana en el colegio íbamos a ser observadas por todo el instituto.**

**Para mis adentros me dije, "lo que son los sueños"**

**Y mientras me decía eso, caía agotada, vencida, en un sueño largo y profundo sueño.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hola**

**Ya se, es muy corto pero es que no tuve mucha imaginación. Ya el próximo les prometo que va ser más largo.**

**¿Les pareció que tardé mucho?**

LES VOY A DECIR UNA PEQUEÑA COSA DEL PRÓXIMO CÁP:

Los Cullen y las Swan se van a encontrar. ¿Qué creen que pasará?

Les quería también agradecer a la gente que sigue el fic y a las personas que mes escribieron:

Giise Cullen

Shir-cullen

cryys ()

sofia'hdez93

SadisticTorment

loleta

dana03

vivi ()

Tamién me gustaría decir y contestar a algunas a intentar publicar cada semana pero no prometo nada.

Por favor manden reviews, los nesecito, cuanto más me manden más rapido publico.

un beso a tods.


	3. ¿Fama en el Instituto? ¿Cómo?

**Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo 3 pero se me complica con los estudios y además tuve el pc con problemas estas últimas semanas. Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo y mandando reviews. Un Beso.**

**JoY de CuLLeN**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo: 3: ¿Fama en el instituto? ¿Cómo?**

**Rosalie Pov**

**¿Alice que te pasa que estas tan callada? –le pregunte, mientras que manejaba y la miraba por el espejo retrovisor.**

**¿Alice? –le volví a preguntar.**

**Ella miraba por la ventana, muy concentrada, pensando en algo que hasta ese momento no me quería contar o no se animaba a contarme.**

**Bella estaba en el asiento de adelante, junto a mí.**

**¿Bella no te preocupa, Alice? ¿Por qué no me ayudas a ver lo que le pasa? ¿Bella?**

**La verdad, no sabía lo que les pasaba a ninguna de las dos y eso empezaba a inquietarme, pero no podía apartar mucho la vista del camino porque sino chocaríamos, por otro lado, si parábamos íbamos a llegar tarde al instituto el primer día de clases.**

**Alice y Bella, salieron de su mundo al mismo tiempo. Les pregunté si estaban bien y les explique que hacía ya un buen rato que les había hablado a las dos y ninguna se había dignado a contestarme.**

**Las dos me contestaron lo mismo, y cuando digo lo mismo es exactamente lo mismo.**

"**Tuve un presentimiento, algo así como que éramos muy conocidas en el instituto y que había un grupo de personas que estaban en contra nuestro y más imágenes que no supe identificar" –dijo Alice y después repitió Bella, ya confusas ambas por lo que había pasado.**

**El tiempo pasaba y mientras que pensábamos como iba a ser nuestra vida en el instituto, al final del camino ya lo podíamos ver, estábamos muy cerca.**

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

**Emmett Pov**

**Nos tenemos que ir –dije al ver que Jasper no bajaba. **

**Era desesperante. Ya estaba cansado de esperar por Jasper. Creo que si se demoraba un minuto más, subía y lo agarraba de los pelos.**

**Cada vez que Jasper se retrasaba, era que iba a pasar algo malo en el instituto, y no es por que fuera supersticioso, ni nada de eso, pero es que era así y el lo sabía. Cada minuto que se retrasaba implicaba que llegaríamos más tarde al colegio y peor sería el día.**

**Cuando finalmente bajó, Edward y yo clavamos la mirada en el. Jasper ya sabía el significado de nuestra expresión pero igualmente bajó riéndose.**

**La verdad no entendimos de qué se reía.**

**Entramos al auto. Yo enojado por lo sucedido.**

**Ya se lo que piensan, pero no todo lo que pase hoy va hacer malo, presiento que hay algo que nos va a captar nuestra atención y aunque de verdad no se de que se trata si siento que esa cosa o esa situación, nos va a dar rabia y nos va a gustar al mismo tiempo, o sea que prepárense –explicó Jasper**

**Me gustaría creerte Jasper, pero de momento, lo único que se, es que cuando el se retrasaba, nos pasaba algo malo y hoy todavía se había demorado más de lo que solía tardar. No se si será verdad lo que crees, lo que te imaginas o lo que viste, yo lo único que se es que hoy no esnuestro día de suerte. – dije con voz ronca.**

**El tiempo transcurrió tan deprisa que sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos llegandoal instituto.**

**Cuando me di cuenta que ya estábamos al llegar, me empezó a temblar todo, por lo que pasaría dentro de un rato.**

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

**Rosalie Pov**

**Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, estaba prácticamente toda la gente del instituto por fuera. Casi todo el mundo nos observaba. Parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer de ese momento el momento de la crítica despiadada.**

**Eso nos ponía cada vez más nerviosas, era algo muy extraño y desesperante, que tanta gente a la vez nos observara, con tanta atención, sin perder de vista ningún movimiento realizado por nosotras.**

**Busqué un lugar para poder estacionar mi auto y encontré uno bastante amplio, para que pudiera entrar a la perfección y sin ningún tipo de problema.**

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

**Jasper Pov**

**Ya muy cerquita del instituto, alcanzamos a ver a esas tres chicas que tanto nos gustaban, (Jane, Irina y Leah), ellas estaban entrando.**

**Y al igual que ocurría con nosotros, la gente las respetaba. Tal vez no tanto, pero si se alcanzaba a percibir un cierto respeto (no cualquier persona podía venir y ganarse la fama que tenemos nosotros, esto, no se consigue así porque sí), esas personas tenían que ser muy especiales, por algún motivo.**

**Ya en el instituto, como siempre todo el mundo pendiente de nosotros, decidimos quedarnos por fuera esperando hasta que apareciera papá.**

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

**Rosalie Pov**

**A nuestra derecha había tres chicos, bastante lindos. Y a la izquierda…, no podía ser, eran los tres chicos que nos habíamos encontrado, el día anterior.**

**Cuando nos bajamos del auto, los tres chicos que estaban a nuestra derecha se acercaron a nosotras.**

**-Hola, ustedes deben ser las Swan, el rubio es Mike, el morocho es Quil y yo soy Jacob –nos explico Jacob.**

**Mientras que casi todo los chicos y chicas se acercaban para saber que pasaba.**

**Más a lo lejos, vimos a esas chicas que ya hace un par de días, cuándo íbamos en el auto, se habían reído de nosotras, (que por cierto no se acercaron y se juntaron con aquellos chicos que habíamos visto ayer tan lindos y con tanta facha)**

**Después de un rato, se fue todo el mundo y Jacob, Quil y Mike, nos acompañaron, para mostrarnos el instituto.**

**Muchas veces, mientras estábamos con ellos, algunos chicos, se paraban a hablar y a tirarnos onda. Después de un rato, se unieron unas chicas, llamadas: Ángela y Jessica.**

**Al cabo de media hora, Jacob, Quil y Mike, se fueron, dejándonos con las chicas.**

**Cuando ellos se fueron, me atreví a preguntar, quienes eran los tres chicos que habíamos visto ayer, y las chicas que se habían reído de nosotras, hacía ya dos días.**

**Jessica, la más extrovertida me contestó.**

**Los chicos son, los hijos del director del instituto, los Cullen y esas chicas son las chicas más malas que puedes ver en el colegio-**

**Y todo eso no acaba ahí, estas chicas son las más famosas de este colegio, pero al parecer, vuestra llegada alteró a todo el instituto, tanto fue así, que estos dos grupos están, muy atentos a lo que va a pasar, por eso ni se acercaron.**

**La verdad, chicas las felicito, es la primera vez que alguien se enfrenta con esas- dijo Jessica muy contenta.**

**Eh… nosotras no queríamos problemas, recién llegamos y ya estamos metidas en un lío tremendo, nosotras no queríamos esto, es más a nosotras no nos gusta ser miradas por la gente del instituto- dijo Bella mirando para todos lados, en busca de algo.**

**En ese instante, pasaron Jane, Irina y Leah, ya, ahí, acabamos muertas, ellas nos fulminaron con su mirada, esto era agobiante, no podía ser que fueran tan malas, ni siquiera habíamos echo nada.**

**Chicas nos tenemos que ir, se nos hace tarde –dijo Jessica de vuelta.**

**Muy cerca de ellas, pisándole los talones, Los Cullen.**

**Ellos pasaron de largo como si no existiéramos, no me parece lo más correcto para que hagan, ya que lo que hemos hecho es simplemente nada, pero por lo menos, es mejor que matar con la mirada.**

**Chicas, dejen eso ya, vamos a clase – dije.**

**Por desgracia vamos a estar separadas, ya que no dejan a estar a los hermanos o hermanas en la misma clase.**

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

**Edward Pov**

**Llegué a clase, de momento ninguna de ellas, estaba en esta clase.**

**Mientras que pensaba, ví de perfil a una chica, a una chica hermosa, la más linda que podía a ver visto en toda mi vida, en ese mismo momento, esta se dio vuelta del todo y entró a la clase, no, estoy loco, pensé, era una de Las Swan, eh… Bella Swan.**

**Justo atrás de ella, estaba el profesor Diego de la Torre.**

**Buenos días chicos, ya todos conocen a Bella Swan, ella es nueva, por favor siéntate ahí, al lado de Cullen – dijo Diego señalándome, con el dedo. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hola a todos!!! **

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap...**

**Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo mi historia porque gracias a ustedes y a los comentarios que me mandan puedo seguir escribiendo....**


	4. Distintos puntos de vista

**Capítulo: 4: Distintos puntos de vista**

**Alice Pov**

**-Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa? – pregunte, tiritando, ya que había 04 grados bajo cero.**

**Nadie contestó, toda la casa estaba en completo silencio, no había nadie. Charlie trabajaba y Rose y Bella estaban todavía en el instituto, ya que, salíamos en diferentes horarios. Rápidamente fui a mi cuarto, me cambie y baje directo hacia la cocina puse el televisor y miré en el almacén. Lo único que había era ravioles, ravioles con setas la comida preferida de Bella.**

**Me puse manos a la obra, sabía que cocinar me haría bien, ya que me olvidaría un poco de lo que me había pasado en el instituto.**

**Rosalie Pov**

**Estuve esperando a Bella por fuera del instituto en el estacionamiento. Quil fue muy amable en acompañarme, se quedo conmigo para hacerme compañía, de paso hablamos de nuestras cosas, y de todo lo ocurrido en clase aunque no me gustara hablar del tema, ya que no me había ido muy bien. No porque fuera nueva ni nada de eso, ya que todos me trataban muy bien, pero precisamente era eso lo que le molesta a ciertas personas, cuyos nombres ni apellidos no me quiero ni acordar.**

**Sonó la campana, Quil se despidió de mí, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue rápidamente no me dio tiempo de decirle adiós, por el único motivo, Bella.**

**Estoy realmente harta de los Cullen, los odio – murmuró bella, después de aquel repentino portazo.**

**¿Subes al auto o manejo yo? – me preguntó con un tono de ironía. **

**- Ya voy – le grité**

**Bella Pov**

**No sabía como hacer para sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza, Edward o como quiera que se llame, peleando con el profesor (Diego de La Torre), simplemente por que no se quería sentar conmigo, rotundamente no.**

**Oí a alguien subiendo las escaleras rápidamente me acosté en mi cama, por la forma en que subían la escalera era Alice, deje de pensar y me hice la dormida.**

**Efectivamente era Alice, abrió la puerta, tenía en su mano unos ravioles con setas, el olor llegaba a todas partes.**

**-¿Bella te traje los ravioles con setas venís con nosotras a la cocina? – me dijo con un tono dulce y cariñoso, la verdad me daba mucha lastima pero no me apetecía comer.**

**- No, no tengo hambre – le dije.**

**- ¿Te pasa algo Bella?, Rosalie me dijo que no dijiste nada en todo el camino y desde que llegaste viniste corriendo a tu cuarto. – me preguntó sentándose al mismo tiempo al lado mío.**

**Me di media vuelta y "seguí durmiendo".**

**En ese instante, Alice se levantó, dejó el plato sobre mi escritorio y cuando estaba en la puerta.**

**Bella, si cambias de opinión, nosotras estaremos esperándote, puedes contar con nosotras – terminó de hablar y se fue.**

**Era obvio, se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, sabía que estaba mal por lo ocurrido en el instituto, pero, ¿cómo? ¿por qué? y ¿qué? sabía.**

**Era obvio que algo pasaba, algo raro pasaba, como dijo Jessica nuestra llegada alteró a todo el colegio pero ¿por que? Y ¿Qué fue lo que los alteró?**

**Jasper Pov**

**Estaba realmente shokeado, por lo ocurrido hoy en el instituto, no sabía por qué, en mi "premonición", ví imágenes en las que nosotros estábamos felices y al mismo tiempo, llenos de rabia por lo que ocurrido, pero la verdad es que en ningún momento nos alegramos, por la llegada de las Swan.**

**Hoy cuando entre al instituto me sentí raro, extraño y diferente a todas las demás personas. Era como si fuera nuestro primer día de clase, como si nadie nos conociera, todos nos miraban de una manera extraña. Ellas en cambio erancomo… si… fueran… como… nosotros. **

**Emmett Pov**

**Salí a dar una vuelta, para aclarar las cosas que me pasaban por la cabeza, empecé a ver todo lo ocurrido hoy, y comencé a pensar. Pero me cansé, decidí volver a casa para poder hablar con mis hermanos y acostarme temprano. Fui casi corriendo, pero a 20 metros de la entrada había una chica, una chica bonita, que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de mi casa. En ese momento se dio vuelta y me vio, dijo algo no pero no alcance a escuchar que. No llegué a ver quien era, ni siquiera reconocí su vos.**

**Llegue tan cerca como para poder oler su perfume, en ese instante la reconocí ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?**

**Edward Pov**

**Decidí hablar con Jasper y con Emmett, baje gritando sus nombres desesperadamente pero ninguno respondió. Busqué por toda la casa llegué a la cocina y había una nota de Jasper, que decía lo siguiente:**

**Chicos fui a buscar a papá al instituto se me hizo tarde, no les avise por que pensé que tenían bastantes problemas como para molestarles, les dejé esta nota, para que no se preocuparan, cualquier cosa llámenme. **

**PD: No me esperen porque no voy a venir directamente, capaz que me quedo con papá en el café de la esquina del colegio.**

**Jasper**

**Bella Pov**

**Ya no sabía lo que hacía, estaba furiosa… bajé por las escaleras silenciosamente para que Alice ni Rosalie me vieran y me empezarán hablar, estaba alterada me quería ir no aguantaba ni un minuto más en este pueblo frío y horrible, me fui rápido hasta la puerta trasera y salí sin avisar, queriendo irme, dando me igual todo…**

**Edward Pov**

**Desesperado por hablar con hablar con alguien, salí corriendo hasta el porche agarré mi volvo plateado, prefería hablar con Emmett ya que el me entendía más que Jasper, pero no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba. **

**El día estaba gris, lluvioso, con niebla y frió como siempre, pero para mí este día era el peor de todos los días, no sabia si era por la lluvia y la niebla o era yo que estaba furioso y no paraba de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido hoy y lo que seguiría pasando como esto no cambiara y rápido. **

**No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, estaba cegado, NO VEIA NADA. **

**De repente una luz se acercaba hacia mi auto, cada vez más cerca, pude ver algo y en ese momento sin poder hacer nada… … … **

**Misteriosa Pov:**

"No hace falta que una persona te diga que te odia, para darse cuenta, solo con una mirada, con una palabra o un gesto te das cuenta. Ellos, más precisamente él me odia".

"Era obvio que algo pasaba, algo raro pasaba, como dijo Jessica nuestra llegada alteró a todo el colegio pero ¿ por que?"

**Pensamiento de una de las chicas quien creen que será, ¿Fácil? ¿Difícil? Mmm... ¡A ver si están en lo correcto!**

**Perdón después de tantos meses volví espero que les guste y que me escriban, espero sus mensajes! :) **

**Ojala les guste .**

**Besoss**

**Joy de Cullen **


	5. ¡Noooo puede ser!

**Capítulo: 5: ¡Noooo puede ser!**

**Rosalie Pov**

**Ya Bella me preocupaba estaba bien que fuese un mal día para todas pero tampoco para que estuviera todo el día encerrada en su habitación, seguramente sin comer. **

** Alice voy a ver a Bella, voy a intentar que baje o que por lo menos me hable. –Le dije a Alice mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.**

**¡Espera! Voy contigo y de paso hablamos todas – Me dijo Alice casi corriendo.**

**Me paré, me pareció una buena idea ya que Alice era más paciente que yo y así, como estaba Bella no creo que reaccionara de buen humor.**

**Subimos, tocamos la puerta y Bella no contestó volví a tocar esta vez más fuerte por si ella dormia y no había escuchado, no contestó así que decidí pasar, Alice me intentó agarrar del brazo pero no pudo ya que la esquivé.**

**Entré, y Bella no estaba.**

**¡No puede ser! – dije furiosa y preocupada al mismo tiempo.**

**Debe estar en el baño – dijo Alice**

**No, no está en el baño, ¿O no te das cuenta? – dije casi gritando.**

**Bueno, capaz que fue solo a dar una vuelta y ahora regresa – dijo Alice ya un poco preocupada.**

**Que ingenua que eres, ¿Piensas que Bella se fue a dar una vuelta y listo? – le pregunté irónicamente.**

**¿Bueno pero yo no tengo la culpa así que no me grites okay? – me dijo muy enfada como nunca me había contestado a mí y salió de la habitación.**

**Alice Pov**

**Quien se cree que es para hablarme así, no la aguanto más, es mi hermana, ¿Que se piensa que es mi madre? Pues no, estoy cansada de que siempre me grite y de que siempre esté de mal humor. Siempre me manda y yo como una boba hago todo lo que ella me dice, pues no, ya me cansé. **

**En ese momento agarré mi celular y marqué el número de Bella, con todo esto de Rosalie me había olvidado por completo de ella. **

**¿Hola? ¿Que pasó? En este momento no me encuentro disponible llámame más tarde o deja tu mensaje después de la señal… piii!**

**Atendió el contestador de Bella, por un momento me alegré de saber que estaba todo bien pero al segundo volvió la desesperación de saber que pasaba, colgué, pero me arrepentí y la volví a llamar esperé a que pasara el contestado y le dejé un mensaje diciéndole: **

"**¿Bella donde estas? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Encima sin avisarnos, estoy muy preocupada, por favor llama en cuanto escuches mi mensaje, solo quiero saber si estas bien, te prometo que no te pregunto nada más. Por cierto, "!Nada de mensaje de texto, quiero una llamada!" **

**Colgué y de repente escuché un portazo, bajé corriendo para enfrentar a Rosalie ya muy enojada, pero ya no estaba se había ido. **

**¿Habría ido a buscar a Bella o se había enojado por que, por una vez en mi vida la enfrente?**

**Jasper Pov**

**Me bajé rápido del auto y fui a buscar a papá ya me había retrasado y por la desesperación me había olvidado de agarrar el paraguas, crucé rápido el estacionamiento y abrí la puerta del instituto. Fui hasta la despacho de papá abrí la puerta y me disculpé por haber llegado tarde, y él como siempre me dijo que era un maniático de la puntualidad que apenas habían sido 3 minutos tarde, que no había problema y de paso había aprovechado para terminar unos informes…**

**Lo esperé hasta que terminara de guardar todo los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y nos fuimos hasta el bar de la esquina. **

**Carlisle me preguntó si le había avisado a Emmett y a Edward que había ido a buscarlo, le dije que si y le expliqué que les había dejado un papel en el que les explicaba todo.**

**Pá, también les dije que no nos esperaran a comer por que pensé que comeríamos aquí. –le dije a mi padre para que no se preocupara.**

**A bueno, esta bien… ¿y como te fue hoy en el instituto? –me preguntó.**

**A pues muy bien… –le dije con la más falsa sonrisa.**

**Buenísimo –dijo feliz.**

**Alice Pov**

**Fui a mi habitación y me acosté.**

**Alrededor de la hora y media escucho unos gritos y bajo esperando que sea Bella. Pero no, era papá llamándome a mí, a Rosalie y a Bella. **

**Le expliqué que me había peleado con Rosalie por que me había empezado a gritar como siempre y que me enojé con ella, y le dije que se había ido y que no tenía ni idea a donde, si a buscar a bella o … **

**Y en ese momento me cortó, ¿Como que a buscar a Bella?**

**Uy se me había olvidado contarle lo de Bella y cuando le estaba explicando, en ese mismo momento a papá le sonó el celular.**

**Emmett Pov**

**¿Emmett me escuchas? – Dijo ella con una sonrisa hermosa**

…

**Hola… - Dije tímidamente casi sin poder hablar**

**¿Que me pasaba? No podía ser que estuviese nervioso, ¿o si? Estaba confundido no reaccionaba.**

**¿Emmett estas bien que te pasa? – Dijo Irina extrañada pero siempre con esa hermosa sonrisa. **

**Perdón Irina no me siento del todo bien – le dije sin dejarla de mirar.**

**¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa, o llame a tu padre? – dijo ella con cara de susto.**

**Empecé a ver todo borroso… Sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi cabeza…**

**¡¿Que? **

**¡Me estaba volviendo loco…!**

**Bella Pov**

**Después de salir de casa agarré el auto y sin pensarlo dos veces empecé a manejar, como siempre el día estaba horrendo en Forks, con mucha niebla, lluvioso y hacía mucho frió, la lluvia se empezó a transformar en nieve. La autopista comenzaba a estar cada vez más resbalosa. **

**No soy una experta manejando pero por lo menos me defiendo, no pienso ir a casa por un poco de nieve, me dije a mi misma.**

**En un momento y ya muy cerca mió alcancé a ver un auto, no podía hacer nada no tenia espacio para poder esquivarlo y mucho menos tiempo para poder hacer nada y desesperada giré el volante bruscamente…..!**

**GRRRR… GRUUUUU…**

**Se escuchaban los sonidos de las llantas, sentí que todo se acababa…**

**¡PUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!**

Bueno esta vez casi no tarde :D

Espero que les guste este capítulo, cada capítulo que escribo me engancho más a escribir.

Me encanta que me comenten me pongo super feliz de que les guste

Besos que tengan un Buen Fin de Semana :):)**  
**


End file.
